This is a Phase III multicenter, randomized, double-blinded, crossover trial of ZDV versus ZDV plus DDI administered to children with symptomatic HIV infection between the ages of 3 months and 17 years. Survival and disease progression (growth, neuropsychological development, and opportunistic infections) are the primary endpoints.